Suddenly Sherlock
by TheKnifeMaster
Summary: Molly Hooper has a second job. Stage actress. Sherlock comes to see her in 'Little Shop of Horrors'. And he realizes that there may be more to Molly than being shy, plain pathologist. Rated M, just in case.
1. Audrey's always late

To say that he was annoyed was an understatement. Sherlock was quite annoyed. Molly was supposed to have been here at 3 for her shift. 30 minutes late. Unacceptable. Not to mention he needed her there to be able to do his new experiment.

Whipping out his phone he typed a rapid message and replaced it back in his pants pocket.

You're late. SH

Exactly 10 minutes later the door to the morgue slammed open revealing a slightly flushed Molly Hooper.

(An unnatural flush. Thick makeup. At least two coats, as if she applied it early in the morning, then again in the afternoon. Terrible shoes. Leopard print. 4 inch heals. Rather low cut shirt.)

"You should be more mindful in rehearsals, Molly. You might miss work if you don't keep track of the time."

"What? How did you know about the rehearsal?"

(Thicker voice. Must have blown it out. Probably in the chorus.)

"You have been rehearsing something. Judging by the thick makeup and and the fact that your voice is significantly lower, a musical. You should be more careful with those high notes. You might ruin your voice. But you shouldn't have trouble with that being a chorus girl."

"Wow, Sherlock. That's amazing. But..."

"It's always something..."

"I-I happen to have a very important role. I'm playing 'Audrey' from 'Little Shop'."

"Audrey? What is 'Little Shop'?"

"You've never seen 'Little Shop of Horrors?"

"If I have, it's been deleted."

"Oh, well you're just going to have to come see it."

"No, I have more interesting things to entertain me."

"But Sherlock, you really should c-come."

At that, Molly turned and retrieved her purse. Digging through her oversized, striped bag, she pulled out two little slips of paper.

"Here" Shoving the tickets into Sherlock's hand. "Even if you don't want to go John could use these and bring a date.

"Alright. Now, I need to see Mr. Johns. I was told he had a very interesting case of gout."

Hearing Molly sigh slightly. He turned and slid a slide into the microscope on the work station. He could hear Molly opening the specimen fridge. He hoped she would not be late again. Hopefully this musical nonsense would be over soon.


	2. Somewhere That's Green

To say that Molly Hooper was nervous was an understatement. It was stupid to ask him to come. 'He wouldn't.' She knew. Oh well, she thought, let him miss out.

The Him she was referring to was the great consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. The man she had been secretly in love with for 3 years. Her feelings for him had only gotten worse since his 'fall'. He was only charming when he wanted something. And god help her she fell for it, every time. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the director call her name.

"Molly!" He exclaimed, "Come on! Get up on stage. We have to rehearse the 'Somewhere That's Green' part before lunch!"

"Okay, George." She said in an apologetic tone.

Molly ran up the stage steps and almost tripped from the heels she was wearing. 'Damn!' She thought. Her right heel was broken. Slipping off her tacky leopard print character shoes, she came to center stage where a dilapidated apartment scene was set. She took a seat on the bed and waited for her cue.

Soft music began playing as she said the lines in 'Audrey's' voice. She sang.

_I know Seymour's the greatest_  
_But I'm dating a semi-sadist._  
_So I've got a black eye_  
_And my arm's in a cast._

_Still, that Seymour's a cutie._  
_Well, if not, he's got inner beauty._  
_And I dream of a place _  
_Where we could be together at last._

While she sang, she slowly began running through Sherlock related scenarios. Of him professing an undying love for her. Them moving in together and living happily-ever-after. As she imagined her dream life the lyrics began meaning something special to her.

_A matchbox of our own_  
_A fence of real chain link_  
_A grill out on the patio_  
_Disposal in the sink_  
_A washer and a dryer and_  
_an ironing machine_  
_In a tract house that we share_  
_Somewhere that's green_

_He rakes and trims the grass_  
_He loves to mow and weed_  
_I cook like Betty Crocker _  
_And I look like Donna Reed_  
_There's plastic on the furniture _  
_To keep it neat and clean_  
_In the Pine-Sol scented air,_  
_Somewhere that's green_

She got up from where she sat and began playing with the magazines she used as props. Paging through and highlighting words while showing everyone pictures from the magazine.

_Between our frozen dinner _  
_And our bed-time: nine-fifteen_  
_We snuggle watching Lucy _  
_On our big, enormous_  
_Twelve-inch screen_

_I'm his December Bride_  
_He's father, he knows best_  
_Our kids watch Howdy Doody _  
_As the sun sets in the west_  
_A picture out of Better Homes_  
_and Gardens Magazine_  
_Far from Skid Row_  
_I dream we'll go_  
_somewhere that's... green _

Molly settle back down on her seat and waited for the music to wrap and the spotlight to go out. After some simple instructions from the director they broke for lunch. She gathered her shoes with the broken and heal and ran to catch up with George.

"Hey George?" She asked.

"Yes, Molly?"

"I broke a heel during that last number. How should I fix it?"

"Molly, just take it to Mabel in costuming. She can get it fixed up for you. Also, find the Pretty-boy and tell him he's out if he misses another rehearsal for the 'Suddenly Seymour' scene." He said with a stern tone, "Honestly, I don't know why I picked him. I knew he's terrible at getting to rehearsal."

George made a show of flicking he lighter to light a cigarette. He blew a ring of smoke into the air of the now deserted theatre.

Frowning, Molly said "I'll pass the message along."

After saying goodbyes to her fellow actors and George, Molly hurried down the empty hallway, broken shoes in hand, that led to wardrobe. Pausing at the wooden door marked 'Mabel', she knocked and called out.

"Mabel?"

Hearing no answer, she gently pushed open the door. Thinking, 'I'll just leave the shoes and a note for her.' She walked in and flipped on the light. She gasped.

There on the floor, lying in a puddle of what Molly presumed was his blood, was the Pretty-boy. John. Glassy eyes stared up at her. She knew what that stare meant having seen hundreds of bodies just like it. Her 'leading man' was dead.


	3. Hello Children, AN

Alright Children,

This is a little authors note. Sorry if my spelling is bad. (I'm sick) Okay, I won't be able to post new chapters on this fic for a bit. I'm starting school soon so I won't have that much time. Also I want to start a new fic so I'll be dividing my time between two. Sorry if you're disapoint in me. I have many ideas in my head for fics that I don't want to lose so I might as well start them before I forget.

Sorry if I got you're hopes up for a chapter, I'm having some writers block and my brain is fried.

I'll post a new chapie in about 2 weeks plus a new fic. Probably some Moriarty/OC shit. I don't know.

I will also take requests for pairings. If you want a specific couple PM me.

Love,

The Knife Master (Batman)

p.s. I'm sorry.


End file.
